Takato's Special Dance
by Cyrox
Summary: Takato takes dancing lessons so he can impress Jeri at the school dance.


Takato's Special Dance

Cyrox

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

There I was, sitting in class, just waiting for the day to end. I wanted to spend time with Guilmon and my friends, but it felt like school was going on forever.

"Ok class," Miss Assagi said. "I want to remind all of you that the school dance will be in two weeks. And tickets cost two dollars a person, and that all money for tickets will be given to help the homeless."

Then the bell rang, I was finally free. After I left the classroom, Kazu and Kenta came up to me.

"Hey, Takato," Kazu said, "wanna duel cards in the park?"

"Uh sure." I said.

"Can you believe Miss Assagi told us about that stupid dance." Kazu said. "Like any of us are going to it."

Kenta just nodded, but I wasn't so sure. I wanted to ask Jeri, but the problem was I couldn't dance. I could just see it now. I started imagining Jeri and myself at the dance. We were on the floor and I kept stepping on her feet. The next thing I knew, she fell to the ground and her friends were trying to help her.

"Thanks a lot Takato, I may never walk again!" Jeri said as she started to cry.

Then next thing I knew, I was being chased out of the school by everyone there. Okay, so it obviously won't happen like that, I do have an active imagination. But I know that my bad dancing may embarrass myself and Jeri.

"Hey, earth to Takato! Wanna play the card game?" Kazu yelled at me.

"I'm almost out of cards," Kenta said. "And I really need them."

"Maybe if you take lessons at it, you'll stop losing," Kazu bragged.

"That's it!" I said.

I ran off leaving the others in the dust. I know an inspiration from Kazu is usually a bad one, but I think it will work out well. I arrived at the building I wanted to be at. It was a place that had a lot of classes people could take. I entered the building, went to the front desk, and took out my wallet. I was nervous about what I was going to say next.

"I'd like to sign up for dance lessons," I said to the girl at the counter.

It was tough saying that, do you know how embarrassing it is for a guy to say I want to take dancing lessons. If Kazu, Kenta, or anyone else I knew found out about it, I'd be laughed out of the entire school. The girl at the desk told me that my first lesson would be tomorrow at seven, I was glad about that, nobody would expect me of taking dance lessons at that time. The next day came and it was time for my first lesson. I decided to leave my house without anybody noticing me. But it turned out Kazu and Kenta were at the door of the bakery.

"Hey chumly," Kazu said. "Wanna try your luck against the master at the Digimon card game?"

"No thanks," I said. "I'm in a hurry."

Then I took off for my first dance class. I arrived just in time and went to the class. I noticed that inside there were only two other boys my age and the rest were girls. Luckily, none of them knew who I was. But I wasn't going to let that stop me, I knew that I was doing this for Jeri. The dance instructor came out shortly after I came. She gave us all dummies and said they were to help us with dancing. I started dancing on the floor, but I kept tripping over my feet, and everyone was staring at me. I felt a little embarrassed, but the teacher told me not to worry, everyone makes mistakes. I continued dancing until the end of the day and I was getting a little better at it, but it will still be a while before I asked Jeri to the dance.

Luckily the classes were two days a week, so I had more time to prepare. It was time for my second dance class and was a little anxious to learn, mainly because I wanted to ask Jeri as quickly as I could. I went to the building and to my lesson. We were working with dummies again. I grabbed the dummy in dancing position and was doing rather well. Everyone was impressed by my better performance. While I was dancing with it, I imagined that it was Jeri. Everything was perfect until I stepped on her foot. Then I realized I had stepped on the dummy's foot. But I think I'm good enough now, then I made up my mind, tomorrow I'll ask her.

I didn't have a lesson the next day, but it didn't matter to me, it gave me more time to ask Jeri. I spotted her in the park, and I approached her.

"Jeri," I said, "w-w-would you uh like to go uh to the d-d-dance with me."

She smiled and told me that she would, everything was looking good.

Over the next few weeks, I continued with my lessons at the building and practiced in one of its gyms when I was by myself. Though it was just a dummy, I kept imagining that it was Jeri, I just hoped that dancing with her was just as good as the dreams.

The day of the dance finally came, I got the clothes I'd be wearing ready, and I was sure that my dancing wouldn't be bad enough to embarrass Jeri and myself. But I thought that maybe I should practice a little. I checked the time and I had another three hours before the dance, so I thought I'd go now.

I went to an unused gym at the building and took out a dance dummy to practice with. I felt that my dancing was perfect as I moved. Then I heard some clapping behind me. I turned around and saw Jeri. She too was wearing her normal clothes, mainly because the dance was still an hour and thirty minutes away.

"Nice dancing Takato." She said as she went up to me. I started blushing.

"Uh, yeah I have been taking lessons." I said to her.

"Why don't we see how good you are?" She said as she did a curtsy. I blushed and bowed low to her. Then I took her hand and put my other hand just above her waist as she put her other hand on my shoulder. Then I led as we danced on the middle on the floor. It was just like I thought it would be, she followed my moves and I didn't make one single mistake or step on her feet. I felt like we were dancing on air and I liked it. At one point, I twirled her and noticed something, we were half an hour late for the dance. I started getting nervous, and Jeri noticed it too.

"Takato, what's wrong?" She asked me.

"We're a half an hour late for the dance," I said, "and it'll take a long time for us to get ready."

Jeri took my hand and led me outside to the balcony of the room.

"Takato," She said, "we don't need to be at the school or dressed in fancy clothes to have a good time. Look, there's a full moon outside, and it's just the two of us here together."

Then I kissed her, right on the lips. I don't know why I did it, I think it might have had something to do with what Jeri had said earlier. But looking at Jeri, she was just as surprised as I was. After I stopped kissing her, I felt a little embarrassed and hoped she wasn't mad at me.

"Jeri, I'm sorry if I offended you..."

"You didn't," She said, "Takato, thanks for making this the best evening of my life."

I smiled as she kissed me, seeing her happy was always a joy to me. After some more dancing, we walked home in the moonlight.


End file.
